Time Travle
by Animecheetah
Summary: Canceled until further notice...
1. The Book

"NISHEN!" yelled a tall but thin old woman with hair the color of mist, "You done with the dusting yet!" Still the woman got nothing but silence as she stomped up the stairs herself, and then she heard something from Nishen's room.

As the woman looked through the crack in the door she saw Nishen with a sword.

"Nishen what are you doing with that dangerous weapon?" asked the woman as she came through the door. Nishen was wearing jeans, a T-red shirt and a Yankees/Red Sox sweat-shirt wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm practicing my sword skills because I finished dusting' the house." exclaimed Nishen still holding the sword. "It's Dad's old reverse blade sword." Nishen was now eleven, had long beautiful red hair, and had a slash across her right cheek. Also was tall for her age.

"Well, know what we're going to do? I'm going to take that sword and take it down to that black smith across town and have it destroyed." The woman said with a smile. "No niece of mine is going to be a man slayer savage!"

"Aunt K. I'm not going to be a man slayer savage! I just want to learn just in case I have to defend myself if a robber try's to break in!"

"Now I'm going to watch my soap opera, then go to the smithies and you stay in this room the rest of the day. You are one strike away from not having any food." said Aunt K. as she tuned and went back down stairs to her soap.

After a few minutes of waiting Nishen, with the sword at her side then snuck into her fathers study and looked for that history book she found the day before.

"Here it is." Nishen grabbed the book from the shelf and started to flip through the pages of her ancestors. She stopped at a picture that was of a man named Himura Kenshin.

"How can this be? He looks exactly like me, but I have slash and he has an X on his right cheek. His last name is Himura…mines Simura. What's this writing say?"

Simura Nishen said and then said "The sword is a weapon for killing…the art of the sword…is the art of killing. No matter what fancy words… you use…or what titles…you put to it…that is the only truth." as Nishen said those words there was a white light and when it was gone she was lying on the ground outside a old school or something, also with the history book in hand, unconscious.

A man with long red hair and violet eyes, a cross shaped scare on his right cheek, stepped out onto the front yard of the dojo where he was staying with the rest of his friends. Unlike them, he was an early riser and always was.

But this time, it wasn't from horrible nightmares that he had awakened from, but a strange sound and a scene that he should go into the front of the dojo.

Since he had yet to do his morning exorcizes, he quietly walked to the front of the house and saw a form through the fog.

He could see the red hair and the sword still in the sheath beside the figure, as well as a book that had been open to a random page. As He grew closer to the figure, he saw that it was a female, And in men's clothing too! It seemed that she was shivering from the cold and had been for some time.

As gently as he could, the man carefully lifted the girl over his shoulder and picked up the book and the sword, and brought her into the dojo to where his room was. Turning her over, the first thing he noticed was the slash mark on her cheek. 'I wonder how she got that, that I do,' was the thought that ran through his mind as he laid her down on his pallet.

After pulling up the covers to the girls chin, he set about to do his morning routine, which included doing the laundry, cutting wood and making breakfast for the three others who lived there as well.

"Why do you always do this?" asked a boy the age of ten.

"Do what, Yahiko-san? Do all the chores so you don't have to?" the red head asked Yahiko.

"You know what I mean, Kenshin," Yahiko said in a stern tone. "You always take in new stray pups," Yahiko sighed. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

Kenshin smiled a small smile. "To teach them that they can learn and become better than they are, that I hope."

There was understanding in Yahiko's eyes. "Alright Kenshin, but don't expect me to give her a hand adjusting."

'Ohh where am I?' thought Simura Nishen as she opened her eyes and turned her head to see around the room she was in. Then she uncovered herself and tried to stand, but failed. In other words once Simura put pressure on her feet after a half a second, the floor jumped up and hit her.

THUNK! Was the next sound everybody heard from Kenshin's room, just as Sano was walking by.

Looking in to the room, Sano saw Kenshin face down on the floor. "Geez Kenshin, I never thought that you get drunk," Sano muttered as he went to pick up the fallen swordsman.

Unfortunately for Sano, it wasn't Kenshin that he was picking up. It was a new stray.

"Who are you calling Kenshin! Names Simura Nishen and you are letting me go right now!" the new stray exclaimed as she twisted in Sano's grip and punched him in the gut. "Now how did that feel pal? Are you gonna let me go?"

"Not a chance in the afterlife! Hey! We gots our selves an intruder!" yelled Sano as he carried the newbie to the door of Kenshin's room where the others were waiting.

"That's not an intruder, Sano, that it is not. That is someone that I found out side the dojo, that I did. I don't think that she means any harm, that I don't." Kenshin said to the others.

"So are you going to let me go or what? Don't make me hurt you!" Nishen threatened as she put her hand into a fist, but before she swung Nishen looked at the red haired guy before she collapsed again hitting the floor.

"Is she ok?" asked Yahiko.

"Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry. I'm just a little weak at the moment." Nishen said trying to get up, and failing miserably.

Kenshin moved over to where she lay and picked the girl – Nishen- off the floor and laid her back down on his futon. "You should stay in bed that you should. Your body is very weak at the moment as you had said, but I am curious to how you got here," Kenshin said, sitting by the edge of the bed as to not annoy her.

Nishen thought for a few moments. "All I remember was that I was reading my father's family history book and then a blinding light appeared and the next thing I knew I was here in this room," she paused at this point. Where was she any way? "Where am I any way?" she asked.

Strained glances told her that it wasn't in the house where she thought she was, nor the year, as their cloths told her.

"The year is 1854; eleven years after the black ships came. You should know that, being from the future," Sano said glancing at Kenshin making sure he had it right.

Kenshin nodded and took up the story from there.

"I was looking through the book that had been by her side as well as another sakabato (1). Although, in prime condition, it had not been used for a very long time," Kenshin said pulling out the sword in question. Pulling the sakabato out of its sheath, Kenshin studied the blade.

It looked exactly like his, except for the white cloth on the hilt and the gold markings on the sheath. It also had no blood stains on the dull side of the sword; witch meant it was for looks.

"Well, she can't stay here! She might get back to her own time if we put her back where you found her Kenshin! That way she can stay out of the way."

"Miss Karu, I don't believe you! You don't want her to catch her death of a cold now would you?" the one named Sano asked the one now identified as Karu. "Besides, I think that she'll make up for her wait in gold once we know what she's capable of doing."

"I guess your right Sano. But if she doesn't…." Karu let the threat hang in the air.

"I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you. I used to clean my aunts house every day for the morning," Nishen said as she struggling to sit up. She succeeded to get to her elbows before falling once again onto the futon.

"Don't you want to go back to your time?" the kid who had been quiet the entire time spoke up.

"Yahiko! That is a rude question! You never ask some one that!" Karu said, pounding the bamboo sword on his head.

"No, miss, it's alright. I don't have any one who would want me there any way. Every one that I loved is gone to their graves. The only person who I thought loved me doesn't and I don't love her," Nishen said as she turned her head to look at the opposite wall. The room fell silent.

"Nishen just out of curiosity how did you get that slash on your cheek?" Kenshin asked to break the silence. Nishen didn't say anything for a few minutes; she was just staring into Kenshin's eyes. "It was my uncle who gave me this scare." Nishen quietly said, just as Kenshin was going to leave the room.

"Why did he do that?" asked Kenshin in a worried voice.

"One night he got drunk and he found me in my fathers study. So he punished me."

"Nishen, I know that this will be hard, but we have to hear it," Kenshin said in a very gentle voice. "What did he punish you with?"

Nishen looked at the people in the room. Their look of concern was starting to crack her barrier of resolve to not cry in front of them.

She felt tears well in her eyes. "He came at me with a scimitar, a long curved knife that is from the Middle East. He had me in a corner and I turned just enough to not have my eyes put out." Nishen said as silent tears broke down the barrier that she had hastily put up.

Closing her eyes, she tried to control her feelings and go on with the story. "He slashed at me again and got me on the side as well as the front. That was only a few days ago."

"Well, you don't have to go back now if you don't want to. But you will have to work hard here. And I want the doctor Megumi to look at those wounds on you," Karu said as she got up and left the room with Kenshin and Yahiko behind her.

"Don't worry, Nishen. Every thing will be fine," Sano said as he also stood to leave, but felt a hand on his jacket. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Nishen looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please," she whispered, "don't leave me alone?"

"No, I won't." Sano said as he sat again, leaning against the wall. He stayed there until she fell asleep and then went to talk with Kenshin about her learning from him. It was a difficult task to convince him to teacher her, when he said him self wasn't taking any students, but he would feel safer if he did, even if it was with the sakabato.

A few hours later Nishen awoke to the sound of Kenshin in the hallway and then reached for her book on the table next to the futon. When Kenshin came in the room to check on her, he saw her looking at a picture in the history book.

"Well you look much better that you do." Kenshin said smiling when he stepped though the door.

"Thanks." Nishen said in a low voice just staring at the picture that was in the book, Nishen had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Miss Nishen?" Kenshin asked.

"I just realized how much I miss my father," She said tears welling in her eyes.

"What happened to him?"

"They said that a mysterious sickness was killing him. In my opinion, it was the doctors that killed him. They were always prescribing stuff to him," Nishen said, sad smile still in place.

Kenshin seeing that she was about to cry, settled down beside her and gently put a hand around her shoulders. "It's alright to miss your family, that it is, but would it suit your father to see his daughter grieving over his death and trying to take revenge?"

"No but it makes me feel better," Nishen said, trying to hold back the flow of tears that were threatening to spill over the dam for the second time that day. The picture that she was looking at was of her Dad, herself and a boy that looked about Sano's age. In the back round of the picture there was a Christmas tree with ordainments and tinsel on it, plus neatly wrapped boxes under the tree.

Kenshin looked at the picture. He saw the happy faces, could feel the happy feelings, and looked away, remembering that past Christmas with Karu and the others. He knew how the girl felt. "You miss the times spent with your father and brother and mother, don't you?"

Nishen glanced; surprised at Kenshin for knowing why she was unhappy.

"Yeah I do. I miss all the Christmas's with my mom's Christmas Brownie cake surprise, my dad and his Christmas songs and my brother…" Nishen suddenly stopped at the mention of her brother.

"Nishen, what happened to your brother?" asked Kenshin.

"His name was…was yours. He died not even less than a year from my mom." Nishen said quietly as she started to remember that day. In the picture Nishen's brother was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt, his long messy black hair was held back by a hair tie with only a few strands of hair left out.

"How did he die?"

"He died trying to…well; I'll start from the beginning. It was a hot day during the summer and I had asked if I could go to the bank with him. When we got to the bank, we were standing in line and this guy in a mask; who had a gun grabbed me as a hostage so he could steel money from the bank.

My brother had been scared, so at first he didn't do any thing. But when he forced away his fear he took out his sakabato and challenged the man, but unfortunately the masked guy had partner with a regular sword and when my brother didn't die with a gun shot the other guy throw his sword at me.

I was a few feet behind my brother now and he pushed me out of the way to save my life. This was right before the cops got to the bank too. I remember sitting next to him saying he can't die now, oh please don't die…he died saving my life." At this point Nishen whipped away the few tears that had escaped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry a bout your brother, that I am." Kenshin said, "He died an honorable death that he did."

"Still, I wish he didn't die. So I wouldn't be all alone, at home and have someone to talk to. After he and my dad died I really had no one to talk to." finished Nishen.

After an hour more Karu came back with Yahiko from a little shopping trip. Karu had about maybe five bags with her; which two contained food and the other three contain cloths for Nishen. Karu was trying to get Nishen to try on some cloths and finally succeeded.

"Miss Karu, do I really have to wear _this_?" Nishen said now she was now wearing a long skirt and a long sleeved shirt, also there was a pink ribbon in her hair. "I mean how I can possibly run in a skirt? And don't even think about saying this is how girls dress this day and age cause I don't really care! I hate this out fit and there's no where I can tie my sword!"

"Well I won't say that it's how they dress now, and you're not supposed to run and you don't wear a sword that's at your waist!" Karu said trying not to get angry at Nishen for trying to get comfortable.

"Well again I **_really_** don't care about what I'm supposed to wear or not do! Why can't I just wear some pants and a shirt?" Nishen said to Karu's angry face.

"Fine I'll wear this outfit. But do I really have to wear this, this _pink_ ribbon in my hair?"

"Very well you don't have to wear the ribbon." Karu said.

"YES!" Nishen said happily and tied her hair with her elastic. "So what should I do first?"

"Do first?" asked Karu.

"You know…what I should clean?" said Nishen. "It's getting late maybe; I could cook dinner for you."

"Sure. That would be great." Karu said.

"Um Karu?" Nishen said.

"Yes?"

"Where's the kitchen?"

At dinner that night…

The dinner was rice and teriyaki chicken.

"Wow Nishen this really great!" Karu said.

"Yeah, certainly better than Ugly's cooking," Yahiko said, with a hint of laughter.

"Yahiko that wasn't very nice towards Karu. You should apologize." Nishen said and then ate a peace of chicken.

"She's right Yahiko that she is," Kenshin said agreeing.

Yahiko just sat there quietly for the rest of the dinner. He was subdued by the fact that the girl that he liked, liked some one else.

"Man Nishen, you should try for a job at a cook at the Ockubecko!" Sano said sampling off Yahiko's meal.

"Hey get your own!" Yahiko said.

"Thanks, also I'm sorry for punching you earlier." Nishen said to try and make a friend out of the guy she likes.

"Oh that's ok Miss Nishen." Sano said rubbing the back of his head.

That night Nishen slept on the floor of Kenshin's room. All through the night she kept having the same nightmare, and didn't get much sleep during the night.

When Kenshin got up the next morning, and walking past Nishen he saw her eyes closed tightly and sweat drenched her face.

"Miss Nishen, please wake up, you are having a nightmare, that you are," Kenshin said quietly.

Nishen jerked up, breathing heavily. "Ken-?" Nishen said as she blinked the dream a way. "Oh Kenshin, it's you…I thought that I was home for a moment." Nishen said breathing normally now.

"You were having a nightmare that you were."

"Yeah, I was. It wouldn't go away." Nishen said, with fear in her voice. "It kept coming back, no matter how many times I shook it away…the same dream came back."

Kenshin looked at her with compaction in his eyes. "I understand, that I do,"


	2. The Nightmare

"You were having a nightmare that you were." said Kenshin.

"Yeah, I was. It wouldn't go away." Nishen said, with fear in her voice. "It kept coming back, no matter how many times I shook it away…the same dream came back."

Kenshin looked at her with compaction in his eyes. "I understand, that I do,"

"My dream starts out in a forest, but then I slipped down a huge hill and at the bottom there's more forest. So I walked deeper into the forest and the next thing I knew I was running away from some people that were shouting and had real swords. It seemed I was running through that forest for hours because I felt like I was out of breath.

Then I tripped on a root sticking out from the ground. I could hear voices behind me, shouting and yelling. No matter how I tried I couldn't get up, I felt like I was paralyzed on the ground as the voices got louder and louder. One of the people through there sword at me, but missed, then I saw three boys from my time.

One had long hair as red as the sly fox, he was wearing a magenta school out fit with a yellow stripe down the middle of it, the second boy had short spiky hair as black as the darkest midnight, he wore a black cloak with black pants and the third boy had short straight hair as black as the night sky, he was wearing a green school out fit and had yellow buttons going down it.

After that I saw darkness and I heard your voice. Kenshin I feel like my dream was trying to tell me something, but I don't know what." Nishen helping Kenshin make breakfast for the others. "Hey Kenshin, do you mind if I take a walk? Just to think a bout this,"

"Go a head little one. This ground is well protected that it is," Kenshin said not looking up to her gaze.

"K thanks," Nishen said walking out the door. Nishen walked through the town and out of the town into a forest type area. She walked along a path in the forest, and soon the path became very muddy. Nishen then slipped in the mud and fell down the huge hill she had just started going up.

'Just like in my dream,' Nishen thought as she reached the bottom of the hill. She got up and kept walking through the forest carefully. While she was walking these robbers with swords jumped out of the bushes and trees, Nishen was able to get passed them, but they followed her.

'Those people were the people from my dream!' Thought Nishen running, Nishen was running from these people for about or less than an hour, before she tripped on a root of a tree that's was sticking up. 'There still behind me. I'm out of breath, but I need to get up. I can't let them take my fathers sword! What? I…I can't move! I can't get up!'

Thought Nishen still trying but her body wouldn't move. As the voices grew louder swords began to land next to her in the dirt. 'Is this how I'm going to die?' Nishen thought as she grew enough strength to turn her head enough so she could look behind her. Two of the robbers through there swords and they were coming right at Nishen's back.

She closed her eyes because Nishen really thought she was going to die. At that moment she heard two voices, one said "Spirit gun!" and the other say "Rose whip!" Nishen opened her eyes and lifted her head to see the three boys from her dream. 'This is just too weird, for one day.' Nishen thought as she blacked out.

When Nishen came back into the world of consciousness, the first thing she did was automatically reach for her fathers' sword at her side. It was gone! Suddenly all senses of alert came back, she carefully looked around the room that she was in. It was her and Kenshin's room, but there was something different.

'Ah, that plant wasn't there earlier. Wonder when Karu put that in. There a flicker of movement! What is that! Nothing can move that fast except for Kenshin when he is in the middle of a fight!' Nishen thought as she tried to keep track of the blur of movement that kept going around the room and it was making her dizzy!

"Would you KINDLY STOP THAT! It's driving me insane!" Nishen yelled at the blurring figure.

"Hn, but would you like to know how you got here with out having your precious swordsman? He didn't even know that we were here! Why should I tell you any thing?" said the black blur.

'Black blur! Wait, wasn't Kenshin a _Red_ blur? Black…the black haired one with spiky hair in my dream! Of course.'

"Okay Spiky. Look, I am in no mood for games, now would you possibly tell me _Your Name_?"

Just then Kenshin came in and grabbed the Black Blur right out of the air. "What are you doing, bothering Nishen?"

The Black Blur form before turned out to be the Boy from dream. "Hn and why should I tell you any thing, Swords Master?"

Kenshin looked like he was about to go into Battousai mode. "Because I was and still am your sensei," he said, his eyes going golden in the morning light.

"Please tell me your name? I would like to know." Nishen said calming herself down and her eyes was a sapphire blue, instead of an amethyst purple.

"His name is Hiei and he is my student." Kenshin said coming out of Battousai mode.

'His student!' Was the thought that ran through Nishen's mind. "Kenshin where's my fathers sword? Please tell me you have it. I can't loose that sword, it's the only strong memory of my father I have. Where's my father's sword!" Nishen said remembering she didn't have it with her, she was near panicking.

"Kurama has it, and is cleaning it," Hiei said, looking like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Nishen looked like she was going to kill some one. Her eyes was still that sapphire blue as Nishen laid back down on her pillow as she stared at the ceiling and as thoughts started to run through Nishen's mind. 'Kurama? Why does that name sound so familiar?'

Flash back

"Brother? What are you doing?" asked a six year old Nishen, her eyes sparkling in the light of her room that Nishen shared with her brother. (Same name as Kenshin)

"I'm looking for my sakabato." Replied Kenshin, with his long black hair neatly tied back in a pony tail. He wore a red shirt and red pants, which was out lined with white.

"Why would you need it? You're just taking me to karate class."

"Before I take you there I'm meeting a friend in the park." Kenshin said as he explained it to his little sister.

"I still don't understand big brother. If he is your friend why would you need your sword?" Nishen asked now that her mind was over flowing with questions.

"My friend, Kurama might get me a job and plus he says he needs to tell me something important." Kenshin stopped because he saw he was just confusing he sister even more. "I need my sword because I am always going to protect you till you have more training.

After all this is only your first class, while on the other hand I've had years of practice with a sakabato." Nishen's brother said smiling.

"Oh, I get it now big brother. Your friend, his name is Kurama?" Nishen said.

"Yes that it is. Why?" Kenshin said.

"No reason. I just think it's a cool name and I saw him before, I used to see him walk past my elementary school. He made my plant from school, which had died the day before come back to life. Then I asked his for his name so I could thank him." Nishen said now smiling in her karate uniform.

"Alright, then lets go."

End flash back

'Kurama…it's going to be nice to see him again.' Nishen thought. She was staring at the ceiling for about five minutes now.

"Swords master, what is she doing?" Hiei asked.

"I have no idea that I don't." Kenshin said looking at the entrance, where a boy in the cloths that were of this century stood holding the Sakabato.

He had long red hair, which was streaked with silver. "Here is the sword that was to be cleaned. So," he said while entering the room with an approving look at Nishen. "This is she who came back."

Nishen turned her head and tried to smile, but didn't work. Instead she sat up and said "Kurama? It's good to see my br-" Nishen stopped right there and closed her eyes tight, whipped away some tears and opened them again. "To see my b-br-brothers friend again, my father's sword…thank you for cleaning it."

"Your welcome, Nishen," Kurama said, looking at the girl in front of him. "Is any thing the matter?" He asked concerned.

"Y-you don't know? What happened to my brother?" Nishen looked surprised that he didn't know what happened to his friend.

"What happened to your brother?" Kurama asked confused.

Nishen stayed quiet for a minute, tried to whip her tears but couldn't, cause that horrible day kept flashing in her mind.

"Nishen what happened to your brother?" Kurama said repeating his question.

"He was killed…protecting me. He died because of me!" Nishen said with tears streaming down her face. Nishen then flopped back down turned over and cried into the pillow.

Kurama looked to Kenshin for the conformation of the fact. When the ex-assassin nodded at the question, Kurama went over to the crying Nishen and laid a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there for her. Careful not to cause her shock, he lifted her hair out of her face and noticed the white line of an old scare that had not healed properly from a past encounter.

"Thank you. I have been so scared and alone, in my own time." Nishen said sitting up and whipping her eyes and succeeding. "In my own time no one likes me, but here I'm surrounded by friends."

"Look us up some time, we're surly be able to spend some time together." Kurama said.

"Don't worry I will if I ever get a chance, I will…well if I'm allowed to that is." Nishen as she started to star at the floor.

"What do you mean if you're allowed to? Can't you do so on your own?" he said concerned that she was being treated like a prisoner.

"Let's just say, in my own time I don't have very much freedom anymore." Nishen said remembering that her aunt gives one warning and then you wouldn't get food for the rest of the day. Also Nishen remembered her uncle and how he gave her the scar for being in _her_ fathers study. Nishen's eyes were back to the amethyst purple, now that she was calmed down.

"Why don't you have much freedom, Miss Nishen?" Kenshin asked as he could see Nishen's face fall at Kurama's Question.

"Because…my aunt and uncle treat me like I'm a prisoner in my own house and punish me like one too. Like my aunt if she sees me in **_my_** fathers study she grabs me by the shoulder and drags me out of there and then if I try to practice with my sakabato and she sees, I don't get anything to eat for the rest of that day and I have to stay in my room for the rest of the day.

My uncle…last time he caught me in my fathers study he gave me this scar with a scimitar. And if I don't do or finish my long list of chores I don't get food for two days straight." Nishen finished saying and looked up at the three people in the room.

Kurama and Kenshin looked horrified and Hiei had a blank expression, but his eyes told her his also was horrified.

"How can some one live like that?" Hiei asked her.

"I don't know, but I wanted to live not die. I've dealt with this life for a year now, hanging on to my memories and treasures of my mother, my father and my brother. I just think of there punishments as a test…a test of strength and will to live not die. I've passed it so far and I will not die, I will live on." Nishen said in the calmest angry voice they've ever heard.

"Man you should meet Keyko. She talks just like you in class discussions." Yusuke said coming in the room.

Nishen looked at the boy that just came in the room; her eyes had turned that sapphire blue once again and Nishen's look said, "And you are?" The intenseness of her sapphire blue eyes sent a chill down Yusuke's back.

'The third boy from my dream, who his he?' Thought Nishen, "Who are you?" Nishen said not taking her eyes off him. Kenshin's never seen her stare so intensely at a person that it looked like Nishen was looking right into his soul.

"Urimeshey, Yusuke, at your serves! Spirit detective at large! I see that you've already met the dwarf and the fox."

"Ahh! Yusuke! How wonderful of you to come," Kurama said.

That comment made Nishen smile for a moment. 'My brother never told me what important thing Kurama told him. I wonder what it was; I didn't here it that day because I was climbing a very tall tree. Anyway he wouldn't tell me either.' Nishen looked at Kurama with her sapphire eyes that were filled with question.


	3. Author Note

I won't be able to post for a while. My computer crashed and with that all the chapters of my stories died. I'll try to post the chapters from the library as often as I can.


	4. The secret never told

"Urimeshey, Yusuke, at your serves! Spirit detective at large! I see that you've already met the dwarf and the fox."

"Ah! Yusuke! How wonderful of you to come," Kurama said.

That comment made Nishen smile for a moment. 'My brother never told me what important thing Kurama told him. I wonder what it was; I didn't here it that day because I was climbing a very tall tree. Anyway he wouldn't tell me either.'

Nishen looked at Kurama with her sapphire eyes that were filled with question. "Why did you call Kurama a fox?" She asked, Yusuke.

Yusuke startled, stammered for a second. "W-well, ummmm, because it's his nickname, you could say."

'Nickname? A nickname that is not to hurt someone?' Nishen thought. Her eyes turned from Yusuke to Kurama. 'I'm still confused. I get the feeling that there not telling me the whole story. The nickname fox I think there has to be a reason why, they call him that.'

"Kurama why does he call you a fox? There has to be a reason why. Please tell me, I feel like I'm not being told the whole story." Nishen said with pleading eyes. Every one in the room was looking at her. "I just don't want to be lied to anymore."

"Don't worry, it's only a nickname. We'll tell you the story later." Hiei said. "Right now though, you need to rest. You still are feeling weak, right? So why don't you go back to bed and we'll tell you every thing that you need to know afterward."

"Ok. Until later then," Nishen said as she lay down and fell asleep.

In Nishen's dream

Nishen was standing in a forest that was enclosed with purple fog.

"Nishen…Nishen!" A voice around her said.

"Who is it?! Show yourself!" Nishen yelled into the fog. Then her brother Kenshin appeared, but Nishen's brother has fox ears on his head.

"Sister please be not afraid. I have come to you this night to tell you something important. I have only a few minutes left in this world, so I'll be quick. You are more than a mere human, more than you can imagine. My little sister you are what our father is and what I am, you are the fox."

"What? I don't understand Kenshin! What do you mean, big brother." Nishen said with tears in her eyes. Then a light appeared behind her brother.

"Ken!! Don't leave me, please Ken!" Shouted Nishen as Kenshin was going into the light.

"Nishen I'm proud to be your brother and I will always be with you…no matter what happens I will be there." That was the last thing Nishen heard of her brother. Nishen then sat down in the middle of the forest and let her mind wonder as she cried.

When Nishen awoke tears were still flowing down her face. Nishen looked to the door way only to find Kurama there.

"Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep." He said coming to sit by her.

"I…I…I saw. What did he mean?" Nishen said.

"What did who mean?" Kurama asked.

Nishen looked at him and said "My brother."

"Tell me exactly what he said."

"Ok. I was in this forest that was surrounded by purple fog……" It took about five minutes to tell Kurama the whole story.

"Kurama, what did he mean by you are what our father is and what I am, you are the fox?"

"You could say that," Kurama said, chuckling. "I have the spirit of a fox inside of me and I am a fox demon. I knew your father and brother, because they were in my pack. Your father was the leader, your brother the second in command. When your father died, your brother took over and I was there to help with matters." Kurama said quietly.

"Fox…demon? I'm a fox demon. Why didn't they tell me?" Nishen said to no one in particular.

"Well, they didn't want to alarm you." Kurama said.

"That's true, but I still wish they did tell me.


End file.
